Ben 10 Coming Home
by RoseAerin
Summary: Kevin has just woken up , but he won't get to rest long while Charmcaster and DarkStar  You heard right work together to destroy the team. This story takes place after the final Battle Ultimate Alien. And yes there's a little Gwevin!
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

**Hello people this is my first story so I hope you like it. I just thought that everything going right back to normal after The final Battle was dumb, enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 Waking Up **

Kevin was floating in the air, but Kevin couldn't see past the all the dust in the sky then the dust started to clear. It was his monster form! He had Gwen and Ben in his hand and he was smashing them into the ground! Kevin some how glided over "Hey, put them down!" he shouted. The monster turned his mutated head towards Kevin.

He started to speak "But Kevin, (he began to say he had a calm voice that sent shivers up Kevin's spine) Kevin, this was _your_ decision you're a monster Kevin don't be upset, this is what monster's do."

He threw Ben and Gwen to the ground unconscious. He grinned evilly as he grabbed Kevin out of the air ,he began to pull Kevin toward him with his diamond head arm.

"Didn't you miss me Kevin, come on say hello to a friend" he said as pulled him toward him. "Here I'll just absorb you back and everything will be fine" he said. As the monster pulled Kevin Kevin's skin began to change he had a Jet Ray lip again, his hands began to change the closer he got to the monster. "NO! I'M NOT A MONSTER! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE _BEN_ AND _GWEN_ ALONE!" Kevin shouted. Struggling in the monster's grasp.

"But Kevin this is what a monster does this is what I do this is what _you_ do." the monster said as he continued to pull Kevin in "And this is what we're going to continue to do _together._"

"NO!" Kevin shouted. As he sat up in his bed. "Wait where am I?" he said he looked around and realized he was back in his bed. He also saw a few worried faces looking at him.

Gwen was the first to speak "Kevin are you alright? After you changed back and, well we… kissed and all (She blushed) you fainted." "You gave us quite a scare there son." Said Grandpa Max . Kevin was surrounded by Gwen, Ben, his mom, and Grandpa Max. "Yeah the fun's not over yet Kevin, besides your not gonna leave us _that_ easy." said Ben he smiled.

"You think I can't handle _that._ Believe me, with _my _bravery I have suffered _much_ worse." said Kevin.

Ben said "It's official he's back to his _modest _(obvious sarcasm) self wait, your right Kevin, you _have_ suffered worse you and that, (He used a very sad voice sniffed and made puppy eyes) delicate stomach of yours have gone through _so much,_ (His voice went back to normal) you can't even handle a _ginger ale rutabaga_ smoothie!"

Kevin couldn't help smiling "Yeah yeah you and your smoothies take _all_ the bravery." he said with sarcasm. Gwen smiled "Glad to know your feeling better Kevin." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry (Kevin looked at Ben) but _not_ for a smoothie Ben" he said. "Well let's go have some lunch then burgers on me." said Grandpa Max. "Sounds great!" said Mrs. Levin as she helped Kevin gently out of bed.

"But seriously I think smoothies _would_ improve everyone's mood." said Ben as they went into the kitchen. "We know Ben." Gwen and Kevin said "We know."

**A little while later In a frozen wasteland**

"Oh yes Kevin as Ben said the fun's not over yet" said a smiling Charmcaster as she watched them through her magic ball. "You _still_ have to destroy your girl friend with that monster form of yours" she said as she smiled. "How do you intend to do that my dear Charmcaster?" said Darkstar as he came out of the shadows.

**Aren't those two cute together? **

"Well Darkstar what we do (she said as she walked closer to him) is take Ben and Kevin, _you_ drain some of their energy, (She said poking him) _I'll _take a blood sample from each and we'll combine the samples making that _hideous_ monster form, (she said hugging Darkstar) Oh Darky this is _really_ going to work!" "Of course it is Charmcaster my dear I , I mean _we _are going to finally get revenge on Kevin _and_ Ben!" he said.

Charmcaster smiled evilly " _And _Gwen, that's going to be the best for _me_."


	2. Chapter 2 Fun's over

**Hello people! I thought since I wasn't busy I might as well start writing this story well I hope you like it, oh and please review! ****I appreciate it Thanks ****! ****Sorry that's so fun to do well I better get typing remember to review ****I do not own Ben 10**

**Chapter 2 Fun's Over**

"And then we changed you back to normal" Ben finished happily.

"Listen Tennyson, as _fun_ as it is to listen to you talking about stopping me I'm not in the mood" said Kevin as he got off his stool so he could get comfy on the sofa next to Gwen.

Gwen gave Ben the evil eye 'What was he thinking? Of course Kevin doesn't want to hear that!' she thought to herself.

"Oh sorry Kevin, I'll just… uh go" Ben said as he noticed Gwen giving him the evil eye.

"Kevin I want to ask you a question" Said Gwen. "And what is that?" Said Kevin as he Put his arm around Gwen.

"Well when you woke up I don't know if you noticed but you were screaming." Said Gwen.

"No Gwen when I wake up, for the first few seconds I'm deaf." said Kevin. That earned him a slap from Gwen . "Ow! What was that for?" said Kevin ."I'm being serious" she said.

"Well Gwen when you ask stupid questions like that you've got to expect a sarcastic answer" he said.

Gwen gave Kevin a little smile "You're impossible you know that?" she said. "Yes I know, now what did you _really _want to ask me?" said Kevin.

"Well I guess I wanted to know why you _were _screaming" she said.

"Oh" said Kevin a little surprised "It was nothing" he said looking away from her. Gwen put her hand on Kevin's chin and gently turned him toward her she kissed his cheek.

"It was _not, _nothing Kevin _please_ tell me I hate to think of you being scared" she said looking into his eyes.

Kevin stared at her for a second "I was _not _scared I don't _get _scared" he said defensively.

Gwen looked at him "Please tell me Kevin just so I knowyou're _alright_." she said .

He sighed" fine" said Kevin "It was… it was about me. " he started.

"About you that doesn't sound _too _scary" she said smiling at him wanting to somehow break the tension.

He laughed softly "Well not _exactly _me I was watching my monster form and it was _hurting _you, you and Ben" he looked away ashamed. "I tried to stop it but It just grabbed me and tried to absorb _my _power, just like usual" he said as he looked at the ground.

"What do you mean _like usual_?" asked Gwen.

"Well when I was a … a monster I couldn't control myself Osmosians are pretty much cursed when they absorb people's powers they go mad so _like usual _I couldn't stop the monster I don't even know why I'm telling you this it's not going to change anything maybe I _was_ a little scared but I can't allow myself to get scared I have to be brave for my mom, for Ben ,for you, because I don't want anything to ever hurt you. There I said it." Kevin said.

"Kevin?" said Gwen. "Yeah?" asked Kevin.

"You _are _brave you told me about your dream you admitted you were scared so _trust me _you _are _brave" said Gwen. She kissed him softly, she held onto him. She never wanted him to be scared she wanted him to feel safe and normal, not cursed or afraid she wished she could show him it was alright.

"I'm really glad you told me that Kevin," she said staring into his eyes. "Yeah? Well so am I." He said. She kissed him once more " I love you." she said.

**At Charmcaster and Darkstar's hideout **

"How long is this going to take Charmcaster?" said Darkstar.

"Patience Darkstar I'm focusing" she said in front of her magic ball just let me trace Kevin's mana then Ben's and they'll be as good as gone" she said calmly.

"Now do you know what to do Darkstar dear?" she continued.

"Drain the two within an inch of their life and if that doesn't work whatever else I can do." he said smiling behind his mask.

"Dear do take that off, your face doesn't bother me." said Charmcaster.

"Just like Levin's didn't?" he said.

Charmcaster actually looked hurt. "That was different" she said quickly and defensively "Aha! I 've got them."

she said as she got up.

"What are we waiting for, get the rock thingy's and let's go." he said.

"Rock thingy's?"she said.

"Whatever let's just go." he said.

**11:30 p.m. At Ben's house**

"I'm sorry about earlier Kev , we cool?" asked Ben.

"Yeah we're cool I understand I mean when you're a knucklehead you say stupid stuff." said Kevin.

"A knucklehead you're the knucklehead !" Ben jumped on Kevin, Kevin took Ben's head and rubbed his knuckle on it hard. The boys both fell and landed on the carpet laughing. Suddenly the house started shaking the lights flickering pink then back to normal, pink then back to normal suddenly a huge ball of electrifying pink smashed into the wall inside was Darkstar, Charmcaster and her stone minions.

"Sorry boys but fun's over." she said stepping out of the bubble.

"Aw Why do you have to be such a party pooper?" asked Kevin smiling quickly absorbing the wooden floor.

"Don't worry Kev I think one of my aliens could make this work." He quickly slapped his omnatrix "Humongasour!"

Darkstar then stepped out "Yes this could work Ben."

He threw a black ray at Ben , thankfully Ben jumped out of the way knocking down a bookshelf "Hey I like party's but that's not cool !

" Kevin leaped out "HYAHH!" He smashed Darkstar's shield and threw him out the door "Let's take this outside!" he said.

"My turn boys." said Charmcaster she threw a pink ray at Kevin blasting him outside as well.

"Let's take 'em down Charm" said Darkstar he looked down at Kevin who was about to get up to reabsorb something "Well since your here." He grabbed Kevin with a black ray and threw him at a lamp post .

Ben got up and turned into Jetray he flew over to pick up Charmcaster but she threw him into the bookshelf again. All the books then fell on top of him (Thick hardcover's might I add) then the shelf did too, he fainted. Outside Kevin was trying to get up but Darkstar quickly absorbed most of his energy and threw him into the road , a car almost hit him but he was picked up by Charmcaster.

"No no Darkstar blood sample first and they can die later, your choice of course." she said.

"I suppose I can wait a little while longer" He grumbled "Let's load up the kids and go."

Charmcaster's stone minions picked Kevin and Ben up and tossed them in their awaiting car.

**Yeah sorry I'm not the best at battle scenes hope you enjoyed anyway! to anyone who review's here's :D your reward a****smiley face!**


	3. Chapter 3 Trapped

Chapter 3 Trapped

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in about a week or 2 **** my mom changed the password cuz me and my sisters are on so much so yeah well whatev enjoy the story readers! Reviews are always good just saying **

**Rose.y **

Kevin could feel the ground shaking it was that monster again he stared at his most recent transformation. and listened to the raspy chilly voice that had once been his.

"Hello? Kevin… wake up, everything's better now well, at least it is for _me. _Give up Kevin! I have Ben and I will soon have Gwen. You know, you could stop this Kevin. But your too pathetic, your _nothing _ why would Gwen even _want _to be with you? You're a monster and a waste of her time." The monster said. He smirked "Not that she has much time left."

"What are you planning? Keep your hand off of her!" he said he wanted to punch that thing in the face as scared of it as he was.

"Give up Kevin!" The monster said absorbing him "Give up…"

"No no I'll never give up." Kevin said he slowly opened his eyes even that was hard. He was in a clear made out of who knows what container next to Ben he slammed his back against it with his (Both of their hands were tied to they're sides ).

"Oh hello Kevin" said Darkstar "Oh Charmcaster, One of them has woken up!"

"I have a name you know." said Kevin.

"Good for you Kevin" said Charmcaster walking over "now why don't you cut the attitude and just tell me where Gwen is? This is _really _starting to get old. But at least I have _you _to keep me company." she said looking into Darkstar's eyes.

"Yes since I wouldn't _dare _take my sweet Charm's mana I'll settle for Gwen's." He said smiling.

Kevin looked at them clearly disgusted "Ugh! At first I was wondering what you guys even had in common besides the obvious like obsession over peoples powers, but now I realize what you guys have in common (Kevin looked from Darkstar to Charmcaster) you both stalk my girlfriend!" he said.

Ben stirred in his sleep. "Oh looks like someone else is waking up too." said Darkstar.

"Mmm Kevin what's going on?" said Ben drowsily.

Ben looked at Kevin. Kevin just looked back unsure of what to say.

"Oh! How rude of us we completely forgot Darky, to explain why you two are here would you take over Dear?" said Charmcaster.

"I would be happy too. Well you see Kevin while I was helping you so you could go back to your sanity awhile back I noticed how _powerful _you were and I was a gentleman and did _not _absorb your powers but everything comes with a price." said Darkstar. "And after I met the _beautiful_ Charmcaster I simply _had _to come here, together we realized that with that transformation of yours Kevin we could destroy the whole team! But, of course we need your blood sample this way we can get that hideous monster's DNA and once we combined the two we'll have your transformation Kevin." He finished happily.

"What! Are you two insane, oh well of course you are but you don't have any idea what you're dealing with!" said Kevin.

"Oh Kevin of course we do with the constant possibility of the monster having his energy drained he'll be obedient." said Charmcaster.

"Darkstar! You can't do that!" shouted Ben. He tried to slap his omnatrix but his were wrapped too tight and his hands were too far apart.

"You're in no position to tell me what _we _can't do." said Darkstar.

"That's not what I meant that thing won't listen to you it's called a monster for a reason!" shouted Ben.

"Well… we'll just test it on Gwen as soon as she comes and we'll see how wild it is then." said Charmcaster.

"Don't touch her! Leave her alone!" shouted Kevin.

Ben stared at Kevin he looked ready to kill. They had to escape, they just had to.

**Back at Gwen's house…**

"No I haven't seen them either. Yes I'll call if I see either of Them Bye Grandpa."

Gwen sighed Ben's mom had called a few minutes ago about their house and she had said she'd be right there. When Grandpa Max called she thought it would be _good _news but he had called hoping _she _knew where they were but no one had seen them.

"I should probably go to Ben's now before Aunt Linda get's worried about me too." said Gwen as she left the house.

**Back at Charmcaster and Darkstar's (Just so you know no time has passed) place…**

"Oh Kevin it's alright the monster won't hurt _you _we know you're afraid of it." said Darkstar smiling.

Kevin scowled " I am _not _afraid of that thing how would you know any-"

"I heard you talking to Gwen about it. And I know you've been having nightmares about it with this crystal ball of mine I can see almost anything" Charmcaster smirked "Don't worry Kevin you'll be safe, it's Gwen who's going to test that monster once she finds out where you two are."

"LEAVE HER ALONE! " said Kevin.

"Well _ someone's _defensive I don't like the attitude and I like _Gwen_ even _less." _said Charmcaster.

"Take me instead, leave her and Ben alone _please. _They're like my family _Please. " _Kevin said.

"Aww Kevin you really _do _care how sweet. But it's too late for that." said Darkstar.

Charmcaster wrapped a pink beam around Ben. But he didn't really notice he was still looking at Kevin, Family? Kevin nodded sadly.

"Now hold still this'll only take a minute." said Charmcaster.

As Ben was pulled in a big crane like needle holding machine slowly came out. Ben squirmed about trying to free his arms trying again to reach his omnatrix but he still couldn't.

" I SAID hold still!" shouted Charmcaster.

"I'll help." said Darkstar. He also extended a beam he started to drain some of Ben's energy.

"Ughh stop." Ben said drowsily again.

"Now why would I do that? " Said Darkstar smiling.

"_Because_ you're an idiot and you won't be able to control that monster, by the time you stop it you'll be clinging to life. If you _really_ cared about Charmcaster you wouldn't put her life in danger." said Kevin.

"How dare you! I guess you and your friends have earned this then." he said as he _finally _stopped draining Ben's energy, but Ben had already fainted. There was a small 'prick' and the machine had Ben's blood Charmcaster put him back in the air holder with Kevin .

"Now it's your turn Levin." said Darkstar.

"No!" Kevin said. As Charmcaster reached out with her pink beam "Keep that thing away from me!" he said. He tried to dodge the pink ray but he knew it was impossible, Charmcaster grabbed him "Nice try Kevin." she smirked.

She pulled him in, the machine inched toward Kevin "It's over Levin." said a smiling Darkstar. Kevin struggled he twisted and turned every way he tried to smash the pink ray .

"As much as I'd like to drain all of your energy right now so you can die, the idea of you seeing Gwen die first sounds better." he said as the needle pricked his skin.

"Ughh…" said Kevin as he began to faint.

"Oops! Did someone put sleeping drugs on the needle before _you_ used it?" asked Charmcaster.

"Sorry Kevin, but I can't chance you messing up our plans." said Darkstar.

Kevin saw him walking towards him as he blacked out "Let's move Ben and Kevin's air chamber where he and Ben can get a good view I'm sure they'd like to see Gwen one last time…."

**Back to Gwen **

"Perfect I have a lock on their mana but it's weird they're in the middle of a frozen wasteland" she said as she ran on pink squares "I wonder why they'd want to go there. Wow I really _do_ need to get those two back if I'm talking to myself."

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a small

**Back at Charmcaster's place**

"Ugh…" Kevin was starting to wake up.

"Hello Kevin. I'M BACK!"The monster said.

"Ahh!" said a surprised Kevin.

The monster smirked at him he looked at Ben. "It's nice to see him again, if only Gwen were here too." he said.

Ben started to wake up again "Kevin you ok?" asked Ben.

"Yeah I'm fine who I'm worried about is Gwen." said Kevin as he slammed his back at the container he was in for the second time.

"It's not gonna work Kevin." said Ben.

" It's got to, Gwen could be on her way _right now._" said determined Kevin.

"Hello boys" said Charmcaster sitting with her eyes closed on the floor. "Darkstar! I've found Gwen, and she's on her way!" she shouted.

"Charmcaster when I get out of here your dead. You two Darkstar!" said Kevin.

"Kevin, you're so confident in yourself but do you really think that monster will hesitate for even a second when he see's Gwen?" said Darkstar.

"Poor Gwen couldn't take down that hideous thing by herself." said Charmcaster.

**Suddenly…**

The walls began to shutter and shake the lights flashed on and off on and off.

"You wanna bet?" said Gwen as she floated into the dark room in a pink bubble.

Charmcaster looked surprised for a second but she quickly wiped the look away "Why not?" said Charmcaster as she hurled a pink energy ball at Gwen.

Luckily Gwen was still in her ball but Charmcaster's mana sent it against the wall where it shattered. Darkstar smirked.

"GWEN!" Said Kevin. He hit his back against they're air chamber once more "We got to get out of here Tennyson we have to!" He shouted.

Ben looked at him, it hurt him to see his friend like this they're had to be _something _they could do. "Kevin calm down." said Ben.

"What do you mean calm down! That thing is a monster it used to be me, you guys were almost killed last time you two are not going to get hurt again (He put his hands to his face for a second) not again."

Ben looked at Kevin 'Wow he really does care' he kneeled down he looked Kevin in the eye "Kevin it's alright I'm here for you."

**Oh yeah I was in the middle of a battle scene, sorry**

Gwen quickly got to her feet she shot a ray of pink at Charmcaster she grabbed her and threw her at the brick wall. Darkstar grabbed her and began to drain her energy but changed his mind.

"No, I can't take your energy besides it's not me your up against it's Kevin's transformation!" said Darkstar he then ran over and picked up Charmcaster. He pointed at Gwen "Make her pay!" he yelled.

"Hmm…" she considered her options for a second then she wrapped her pink ray around a long pipe that was laying in the corner of the room she threw it at him but the monster froze it in mid air and continued toward her.

**Back in the air chamber on the other side of the room**

"What to do what to do?" said Ben. 'If only I could slap my omnatrix if it wasn't for this rope tying my elbows to my sides'. (You know like they're elbows were held down but not they're hands because then Kevin would absorb it)

"Wait I've got it!" said Kevin. "I should have done this earlier!"

"What is it Kevin?" asked Ben.

"Just watch." said Kevin.

Kevin broke his chains apart. Then Ben's.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" asked a confused Ben.

"Because even if you used the omnatrix once you tried to go through the field of electricity Charmcaster set up your omnatrix would get messed up by the electricity and you'd be electrocuted." he said. "And I forgot I had these rubber gloves in my pocket from fixing my car."

He began to absorb it he pushed his hands through the shield and reached towards the power source, one screw up and he could cause the machine to explode.

**Sorry to interrupt but I think we should get back to the battle scene**

Gwen threw a ray of pink at the monster he easily absorbed it 'Oh what to do?' she thought. So she did the only thing she could do she ran. The monster was closing in. Gwen noticed some old building stuff she ran over the monster was starting to close in on her she pushed down a shelf on her. That distracted him for a minute.

Gwen continued to run but the monster got out from under the shelf of paint cans and grabbed her. As soon as he had her he took advantage he threw her against the brick wall she threw up a pink shield but she only had enough time to shield herself neck up. She slumped to the ground 'They're is no way I can fight that thing' she thought . She put up a shield, but the monster shattered it. He grabbed her and gave her to Darkstar "Lovely Gwen, that monster's too much for you." he said. He had planned on letting the monster destroy her but he couldn't help himself. He _needed_ the energy just a little' Ahh' the sensation of Gwen's energy filled him once more.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Kevin shouted as he absorbed the brick wall.

Darkstar stopped absorbing Gwen "That's impossible!" he shouted.

Ben slapped his omnatrix "Swampfire!" He shouted. Ben sprinkled seeds at the monster's feet.

The monster rose into the air as the vines wrapped around him he lit them on fire and flew out of them. He shot diamonds at Ben who went into the ground and then came back up, unharmed.

"Arr!" The monster shouted in frustration he shot lasers at him which did hit Ben.

Kevin ran up and hit his back with his hand that had morphed into a block of bricks. The monster turned to him and shot a chunk of ice at Kevin. But the monster missed He grabbed Kevin and threw him at the wall. He turned back to Ben he shot a bolt of lightning at him. Then the monster shot a web at him and Ben got stuck to the wall.

"Alright! That's enough." said Darkstar he extended a black ray towards Ben "This should do the trick." said a smiling Darkstar.

"Not not again." said Ben as his energy was drained his face grew paler he slowly slumped toward the floor next to Gwen. Ben eyelids began to close for what might be the last time 'No I've got to stay awake' but that wasn't an option his eyes closed for what might be the last time.

Darkstar smiled "Well Kevin it looks like it's like your alone." said Darkstar.

Charmcaster shot an energy beam at Kevin, Kevin quickly dodged the beam. She threw another beam at him. Then Darkstar shot a beam at him. The monster grew impatient he ran over to Kevin he shot an ice block at him. "Get away from me!" Kevin shouted. The monster grabbed him.

"But Kevin, (he began to say he had a calm voice that sent shivers up Kevin's spine) Kevin, this was _your_ decision you're a monster Kevin don't be upset, this is what monster's do."

'Oh no, it's my dream all over!' thought Kevin.

"Didn't you miss me Kevin, come on say hello to a friend" he said as he raised Kevin up towards his face. "Here I'll just absorb you back and everything will be fine." He brought Kevin closer and closer…

"NO!" Shouted Kevin. "You're not the boss of me anymore!"

He punched the monster's face. One of his hands turned into a block he smashed it against the monster's face.

"Argh!" the monster screamed in frustration and he let Kevin go.

Darkstar began to grow impatient he shot a ray of black at Kevin. Kevin turned to Darkstar, he was sick of him he picked up a **BIG **block of cement and threw it at Darkstar. It happened too fast for Darkstar, soon he was out cold.

Charmcaster looked at Kevin with a disgusted look. "Ugh you are really getting on my nerves." she said. Then she made one of her rock minions throw him at the wall.

Kevin got up shook his head trying to make his headache go away (good luck) and ran. " You're not the first to tell me that." Kevin said giving his famous mischievous smile.

He picked up a metal shelf (absorbing it first) and threw it at her "But the feeling is mutual!"

Charmcaster had only enough time to put on a scared face before the shelf hit her. He then threw another book shelf at Darkstar _and _Charmcaster. He walked over "I hope you were scared by the shelf and not by my vocabulary. Because believe it or not I _do _know big words." he said.

Kevin's old form walked over with one last attempt. He grabbed Kevin.

"Ugh! Will you let go of me? Besides I know now that I _can _take you down. I'm not afraid of you anymore." said Kevin.

The monster pulled him in closer he began to absorb him "But Kevin this is what a monster does this is what I do this is what _you_ do." the monster said as he continued to pull Kevin in "And this is what we're going to continue to do _together._"

Kevin's energy was slowly leaving him but Kevin said "Well then, I quit." he said he turned one of his metal arms into along sphere and slammed the front it on his face.

"Argh!" the monster shouted he fell to his knees. Kevin took the advantage he ran over to the blood DNA machine and sucked the monster back into it. "NOOOO!" Shouted the monster as he was sucked into the machine.

"Good-bye." said Kevin waving as the monster was sucked into the machine. Suddenly two small drops of Kevin and Ben's blood samples were back on the tray. Kevin smiled. Then he ran over to the villains and put them in the null void (As much as he wanted to destroy them both as soon as possible) . He then ran over to help Ben and Gwen.

Gwen was already starting to wake up as soon as she saw Kevin she smiled "Well what do you know I tried to save you two and you end up saving _me_."

Kevin flashed that famous grin of his "You had your turn when we were captured by Darkstar." She leaned in so close Kevin started to blush. She kissed him.

She smiled as she did "Your blushing." she said.

"I know, enjoy it while it lasts." he said.

**In Kevin's Car**

"You were awesome Kevin!" said Ben "I knew you had it in you!" He said patting Kevin on the back.

"I'm just glad we're going home." he said. He smiled 'Ah home, I like that word'

"Why are you smiling Kevin hmm…?" said Gwen sweetly.

"It's just a nice word, home." said Kevin.

"You know what the best part is Kevin?" said Gwen.

"What?" He said.

"Well because you stood up to your last transformation it's not in your DNA anymore." She said.

"How do you know?" asked Kevin.

"Because I was curious so I checked that machine before we left, I guess since there so many negative thoughts about him on your mind all the time about him e stayed in your DNA. But now that you stood up to him he's not there anymore." she said smiling.

"I love you." said Kevin.

"I love you too." said Gwen.

"Uh guys just cause I'm in the back and you two are up front doesn't mean I'm not here."

"Oh Ben, you'll live." said Gwen.

Kevin smiled he turned on the radio.

"I've got my memories Always  
Inside of me  
But I can't go back, Back to how it was I believe you now

( He looked at Gwen she was right, he _could _change)  
I've come too far No I can't go back  
Back to how it was, Created for a place I've never known

(He looked at Ben who would have believed he would end up working with his old enemy and as a hero)

This is home Now I'm finally Where I belong Where I belong  
Yeah, this is home I've been searching For a place of my own Now I've found it Maybe this is home Yeah, this is home  
Belief over misery I've seen the enemy back to how it was

"Um guys?" said Kevin.

"Yeah Kevin?" said Ben.

"Well I… I just wanted to um… I'll just cut to the point Thank you for changing me back. And for everything you guys have done. I don't know where I'd be without you." said Kevin.

Gwen smiled at Kevin "Having you here is thanks enough, you've really changed I'm proud of you." she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"GUYS!" said Ben.

And I got my heart Set on What happens next I got my eyes wide It's not over yet We are miracles And we're not alone

"How am I supposed to listen to this, said Ben (Pretending to get choked up)this _beautiful _song this work of _art _while you two are over there kissing?"

"Oh sorry Ben, I forgot you were here." said Kevin smiling.

And now after all My searching After all my questions I'm gonna call it home I got a brand new mindset I can finally see The sunset I'm gonna call it home

"It _is _pretty though." said Gwen.

"Yeah it reminds me of, me." said Kevin.

Now I know Yeah, this is home

Gwen looked at him "Kevin, I'm so happy you joined the team." she said smiling.

I've come too far

"Yeah." said Ben. "Me too." said Kevin.

And I won't go back Yeah, this is home

'This really is home.' thought Kevin smiling.

"Me too." he said.

**Okay I know that was ****really**** long but it was hard to stop… Dang I typed 11 pages! Okay well anyways I hoped you liked the story Please review! The more the more stories I'll write **** thanks for reading and reviewing and all. I will be back! **** See ya all later**

**Rose.y **


End file.
